


Fight for Your Love

by Nightstorm



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Battle Couple, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Time Skip, Short & Sweet, Sort Of, post S-support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightstorm/pseuds/Nightstorm
Summary: If fighting with everything she had was what it took, then she would. They would win this war. She would make sure of it.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Fight for Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also available in German: https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5ecee0fe000389bbc838ebb/1/Schwer-getroffen

The sound of clashing swords rang through the air, accompanied by an almost deafening chorus of battle cries and the crashing sound of heavy armour hitting the ground whenever a soldier fell. Shouts of victory mingled with pained grunts and moans, threatening to distract Robin, but she kept her eyes on her opponent. Letting her guard down wouldn’t do; she didn’t fancy even more bruises and a sword pointed at her throat, not even a wooden one. They _hurt._  
And then Chrom smiled, a self-assured, almost cocky smile that spoke of his confidence and sure victory, and Robin’s heart skipped a beat. Her sword wavered for just an instance and he struck fast as lightning, not missing the tiny opening she gave him. She would have cursed, had she the time. Foolish! To let her heart distract her on the battlefield was unforgivable, practice ring or not. She had just enough time to raise her sword to block Chrom’s strike, but just barely. She couldn’t help the grunt that escaped between her teeth from the force of it, even after she managed to turn it aside and spin around. She aimed for his open side, hoping to catch him off balance, but of course Chrom was quicker on his feet than that and he caught her blade easily with his own. She jumped back, putting some distance between her and his wooden sword before he could counter.  
“Chrom! Are you _trying_ to split my head open?” she said, circling him, looking for an opening she could use. It was too cloudy to use the sun, but the ground was slightly uneven, so maybe she could trip him up? If she could lure him over there… Hmm.  
“I have every confidence in your skill, Robin. Or in Lissa’s, depending on the outcome.” He chuckled, mirth barely hidden behind those azure eyes and making them sparkle, but this time Robin didn’t let herself get distracted, her focus absolute. She kept circling, and he kept mirroring her every move. The noise of the other combatants had long since ceased to register to her senses, all of them were concentrated on Chrom and their battle. Just… a little bit… more. _There._  
“Is that… so?!” She feigned to the right as she spoke and Chrom reacted, unprepared that she would attack while speaking, just as she had hoped. He barely twitched before he caught on, but it was enough for her to get within striking distance and aim a blow at his feet. He jumped to the side to avoid her and tried to counter with a hit to her exposed shoulder, but she’d ducked the moment she attacked and Chrom’s swing went wild, sending him thoroughly off balance. She knew he’d failed to detect the slight but noticeable hollow in the ground beneath his feet, and that was his literal downfall; the moment he hit the ground again he tumbled from the unexpectedly deep fall.  
Robin had no such problems. She’d used the momentum of her unblocked swing to spiral back up and hit Chrom in his wide-open side with enough force to send him flying and knock the air out of his lungs in the process. There was something very satisfying about the crash of wood against his leather armour, she though and allowed herself a moment of joy that her plan had worked so flawlessly.  
Or so she thought. She had not, as it turned out, accounted for Chrom’s agility or that he would manage a kick against her leg and grab the sleeve of her robe at the same time, pulling her with him. She went down with a loud ‘uff’ and just barely managed to drop the wooden sword in her hands before she caused any serious injuries to either her or Chrom. She landed astonishingly soft… Though considering the choked noise her cushion uttered, Chrom didn’t agree with her.  
He didn’t push her away though and she couldn’t find it in her to move just yet. She was staring right into his beautiful blue eyes and his lips were so near and both their breaths came in quick pants and oh dear, she had to get off, _now,_ before either of them did something stupid like kiss in the middle of the training ring where everyone would see. But his breath against her lips and his warm body against hers felt so _good,_ she wanted… Wanted to…  
But they couldn’t, not yet anyway. Not before this war was finally over.  
Reluctantly she heaved herself off him, regretting the loss of his warmth and closeness almost immediately but knew it was the right thing to do. She thought she saw the same regret mirrored in his eyes but he didn’t stop her, instead taking her offered hand and letting her pull him up again. And if the other soldiers around them stared more than their match warranted… Well, they would get nothing to see that wasn’t appropriate for a commander and his tactician, just two very good friends sparring with all they had. Nothing more.  
While dusting off his cape, Chrom looked at her and cocked an eyebrow, sending her heart into another frenzy. “Nice one, Robin. I think I’m going to feel that one for at least a week. Another round?”  
A sly smiled tucked at the corners of her lips while anticipation and excitement cursed through her veins. With Chrom smiling at her like that she felt like she could take on the world and win. “If you dare,” she teased and picked up her practice sword from where it had fallen.  
They would win this war.  
She would make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on Ao3, yay! Not my first in general, but the first I wrote and uploaded in English, so it's still a milestone. I've recently finished FE:A for the first time and I just can't get enough of these two dorks, they're like one of my favourite OTPs of all time. I just seriously have a thing for battle couples, you can pry that trope from my cold dead hands and I'll still fight you.  
> So they got be back into some sporadic writing, and I ended up writing this. Sadly missed the opportunity to upload this on Chrom's birthday, damn v.v  
> Hope you enjoyed this and have a lovely long weekend!  
> ~ Nighty ^-^


End file.
